Her Eyes
by Entangled in each others arms
Summary: I haven't even stared to brush my teeth cause I'm so taken with her. Then it happens,she opens her eyes. Those crystal clear blue eyes. And they are looking straight at my own dual blue one. I drop my tooth brush and move in behind her. !TWINCEST!


_We're related. We're related. We're related._ I remind myself as my _twin_ sister buries her face in my lap. I don't know if she really is just that innocent or if she just likes teasing me, but I hope she realizes exactly what she's putting her face on. This is why I hate scary movies.

Rin said to me an hour ago "I want to watch a scary movie!" and I said

"No." But those eyes... oh god, I can't say no to those big blue eyes.

So now here we sit on the couch, me trying my best to fight something from forming in my pants and poking her in the face. Luckily mom and dad are on a business trip. But whats not lucky is that me and Rin have a concert tomorrow and guess who is going to have a smokin hot girl, I mean sister, who I just want to take advantage of, all curled up next to them cause she's to scared to sleep by herself. Yeah me. There's no way any guy could sleep with her, in her matching underwear and half shirt, and not be turned on.

"Len." the _sexy_ sister turned towards me. "I don't want to watch the rest... Can we just go to sleep?"

"Of course love. Anything for you." I say back while looking directly in those gorgeous eyes, as I run my fingers through that silky hair of hers. Things like 'yes love ' escape my lips from time to time. Rin does it too. We both no perfectly well that we love each other more then the normal sibling love. However its unspoken and we're determined not to admit it. We just understand it. But no way in hell are we ready to accepted this forbidden love. Instead we just pretend we don't no how the other feels and skip over the sweet talk.

So now starts my long, sleepless, night. I'm on the bottom bunk and Rin is above me, on the top bunk. So why are two 15 year old siblings stars, who own like the 10th largest home in japan, still sharing a room? You might ask. Well its quite simple we can't sleep without each other. Strange? Probably.

But we just can't, our parents made use try once on an over night mini vacation, more like hell. Our mom took Rin out to a place on the beach and I got stuck in down town Tokyo, at a CD signing. Well needless to say it was a disaster. I couldn't keep my mind off her I kept searching for her in the crowed, hoping she would show up. I seen her face every where and I kept writing her name instead of mine. So half way trough I switched to just signing 'Kagamine.' She never did show up...

As for after the signing I spent the whole night desperately trying to find a phone so I could call her. But only to find that mom took her phone. And to make it worse, non of her mangers or security people would let me say so much as good night to her. So I spent the rest of the night in the bathroom, door locked and hot tears flowing down my cheeks squeezing a picture of her beautiful face close to my chest.

Rin had done the same thing only she wouldn't come out. She didn't even eat that day or the next morning finally, about mid afternoon of the next my mom call me to the room. When Rin heard my voice through the door she burst through it and tackled me to the ground. Later we both agreed on how we felt that night, our chest were tight and it was extremely hard to breath. All we could think of was 'what if she (or he) is hurt or dead.' and how powerless we were without each other. It truly was the worst day of mine and her life...

Now I lay here waiting for her, like I always do. she always seems to find an excuse to sleep in my bed. And if its cause of something scary she wraps her arms around me and holds on tight. That's going to be tonight, any minute now I suspect Rin to come crawling down here going-

"Len...? You awake? I can't sleep..." Now put yourself in the place of a 15 year old boy, with raging hormones, before you judge me for being turned on by this.

There's a girl, on all fours hovering over me. She's a pop star so she has the body of a model. She is wearing a pair of bikini cut underwear and a shirt that comes down only a centimeter under her bra line, which, a bra, is something she does not have on and her hair has been on the pillow just long enough to have that hot bed head look.

I can feel it growing in my pants. I roll over immediately, trying play it cool, "Do whatever you want Rin." She curls up next to my back. She is warm and I can feel her hot breath as she breaths down my neck. Although I'm very tense, I do manage to find a little comfort in having Rin's arms wrapped around my back and I mange to get a few hours of sleep that night.

What? Did u think I would actually take advantage of my sister? That's gross!

The next morning I wake up to find my sister is already in the bathroom. I have a bulge and even though its not, I believe I can play it off as a random morning boner to Rin. Who knows and understands that that happens from time to time. I get up and walk to our bathroom the clock on the wall reads 6 am. We don't have to be to the studio till 3 for our concert which is at 8.

I push open the door and find Rin brushing her teeth. She's to tired to speak so she doesn't say good morning. I feel the same. I lean around her, gently brushing against her, to grab my tooth brush. Even though I could have just gone to the other side, I would never pass up on an opportunity to touch Rin in her skimpy pj's. In the bright bathroom light I can fully see every one of her curves, and even though her chest is hardly even a B cup I still love the way her top barely covers them.

Her eyes are closed, probably cause of the lights but I take this opportunity to stare at her flawless body in the mirror. Her zebra patterned underwear emphasize perfectly, the place I want to touch so badly. Her lags are long and slender I wish I could rub the smooth skin right up to her opening. Her waist curves in the perfect hourglass shape right up to the matching zebra printed belly shirt. Rin rolls her shoulders as if to get the morning stress off, but it cause her shirt to lift reviling the bottom part of her boobs, but then returns back down before I can see her nipples. I'm going crazy! I can feel my hard on pulsing, I'm not sure if I can hold off any longer. My eyes drift up to her face, which is pure and clean, a rare sight do to the way her make up artist always clumps too much make up on her. And don't over look her messy hair cause it looks so hot. I feel like I'm dying here, she literally is a hot mess...

I haven't even stared to brush my teeth cause I'm so taken with her. Then it happens. She opens her eyes. Those crystal clear blue eyes. And they are looking straight at my own dual blue one.

I drop my tooth brush and move in behind her. I begin to pressing myself firmly against her ass. I place one hand high on her bare tummy and begin moving it slowly down and then run my left hand though her soft golden locks.

"Wh-what are ya-you doing?" Rin begins to stammer. But I know she can feel how turns on I am, she knows exactly what I'm doing.

"I love you Rin." I whisper into her ear, she shivers as the bumps begin to form on her arms and legs. I continue, "I always have Rin. I know its wrong but I do..." I pause to see if she objects and continue when she doesn't. "I want you so bad right now..." I breath into her ear as I tighten my grip on her, pushing my hips into her, hard. I know she wants me too. I've always know.

"I feel the same." she says after a few seconds had passed. She trues her face into my hand, and I drop my other hand down to tease the top of her underwear. She turns around and looks at me and my heart drops as an effect of those eyes. I stop rubbing her skin. "Why the hell didn't you take action sooner?" Rin says with a devilish smile on her face. I smile back and take her up in my arms, she wraps her legs around me and we kiss. We stay this way for a while till she begins to part her lips and I force my tongue into her mouth. I begin to explore the inside cavern. The kiss is warm and it fills my heart with something I've never felt before. When our kiss finally dose beak my lips feel numb and heavy, they crave more, so I dive right back in. This is _our_ very first kiss. And its so intoxicating.

She is extremely wet. I can feel the sweet liquid on my skin. Its seeping though her underwear. She's piratically dripping! I feel like I'm going to explode, I want her so bad. I take a step towards the counter, Rin sits back on the counter top but leaves her legs wrapped around me. she reaches around her own legs and unties my pants and then pushes them to the floor with my boxes. "No fair Rin! Now I'm completely naked and your still dressed!" I complain

Rin giggles, "Well what are you waiting for?" I smirk and slid my hands under her top and pull it off over her head. On the way garbing her chest, she lets out a soft moan. And its like music to my ears. It becomes a drug and I must have more. I want to make her scream my name! I clamp my teeth around her ears.

"Nahh..." Rin cries. I move my lips farther down, to her neck, she moans even louder this time and I can feel her legs tighten around my body and her hips begin to rock against my hard dick. I continue down to her nipples and begin using my teeth on the tip. "Ahh! Yesss... L-len...more..." I slid my hands up her back and pull her into my mouth I begin to bit harder and she moans louder.

I suck on her breast as I move my hands down to her panties, I slid them off. She pulls my face up and looks at me. Her eyes are filled with lust. I lean in for another sweet kiss, using my hands to forces her lips upon mine. She keeps one hand on my face and drops the other one down over my member. I breath heavily into her kiss and let out a small moan. Her hand is hot and I can feel her heart racing as she gently drags her finger tips over my cock. I too begin to explore her, first I play with her cit. She lets out small moans but I'm not in the right position to truly pleasure her this way. So I move to her opening an thrust a finger inside. Her grip on my cock tightly and she throws her head back. "Nahaa...More!" she begs of me. I push two fingers inside and she screams and begins stroking me again. I move my fingers back and forth on her "G" spot listening to her moan in ear.

"Naahan...Fuck this!" Rin suddenly call out and she jumps off the counter and pushes my back against the sink. She kiss my lips and then my neck and slowly drags her tung down me until she is eye level with her goal. I breath out a quick breath she's not going to do what I'm thinking right? She can't be.

She takes my whole member in her hands and kisses the head, the sensation runs through my body forcing a loud moan to past through my lips. Seeing my enjoyment she licks it from the bottom of my sack to the head. Her tongue is cold and refreshing. Next she puts her lips fully around the tip, my head rolls backward. "Rin..." her name escapes my lips. Just then she swallows me whole. "uahh...Rin!" The feeling is far superior to anything I could ever do myself. She begin to move here mouth back and forth in a slow steady motion.

"More.. Rin...hahnn..." my breathing has picked up, I'm breathing heavy and loudly. **I need more. **Rin's hair becomes a handle as I intertwined my fingers into it. She begin to let out soft moans as she rubs herself against my leg. _I can't believe it! she loves this! _I tighten my grip and forced her to move faster, she really was loving it. I new Rin liked it rough but I just never assumed like _this_. I pulled her up by her hair to kiss her again, this time harder. I mashed our lips together and she moaned louder calling my name under her breath. But still I wanted more! I wanted her to scream my name! We moved closer, in sync with one another. Rin sat on the counter top with her legs, again, squeezing my body close to hers, pointing my sex at hers. I new she wanted me. I could feel her nails digging in my back and I could feel her breathing hard on my chest.

We had been close all our lives. Just never _this _close. I wanted to savor every moment, I wanted to make her beg. I grind and looked at her face, which was dripping with sweat. I let my hand rest on the top of her ass. "Lennn...?" she threw her head back and cried "What are you waiting for hurry up!"

"Now Rin, that's not how we ask for things we want really badly, now is it?" I rubbed my hard on up and down her lips, teasing her. She bit the corner of her mouth.

"Len..." she begin to rock her hips a little. "Please...please put it inside me..." I can't tease her anymore cause I'm at my limit. I find the opening and pull her hips to me as I shove inside, this was extraordinary. My heart raced in my chest, as it filled with something new, like the kiss but only a hundred times stronger.

I looked at Rin she was in pain, but only for a moment and as my thrust became more fluent I could see the pain turn to pleasure and she moaned loudly. _I'm inside her._

Our hips were moving in sync with each others. All of the feelings that this was wrong had melted in the heat to the moment. _This couldn't be more right._ How could something that felt so good be bad?

"Len...Len..." Rin spoke to me and I slowed the movement of my hips.

"Yes, love?" I said sweetly into her ear. She pushed me back causing me to pull out. This must have felt really good for her cause her head fell back and she moaned. Then she jumped down, turned around and laid her body, tummy down, on the counter.

"Deeper..." she said as she laid down. I knew exactly what she meant.

"Anything for you Rin." I grab her hips and position myself, then I penetrate. She gasped for air and let a noise escape from her lips. She dug her toes into the top of the bottom draw so she could rock her hips to me.

"Nahh..." she moans again. I want to see every little expression she's making, not just hear her, but in this position I can't see her face. I garb her hair and pull her straight up just high enough so I can see her face reflected in the mirror. She uses her hands to try to hide her face. She doesn't want me to see, but there's no way I'm missing these faces. I grab her wrist in my other hand and push them into her back.

"Hann..." she lets out an other pleasured filled moan followed by my name. I grip her hair tighter and thrust harder. "Len..." she calls again. I start to move faster. The pressure is building I'm almost at my climax and judging by the sounds she's making Rin's almost there as well.

" Rinnn!" I call out.

"Len... Len! Faster!" I'm almost there.

"Ohhh... LENNNN!" Rin screams her last call. Its just loud enough to satisfy my need and I cum inside her.

I collapse over her limp body and we breath heavy and hard in sync with each other. I stay inside her so I can feel her pussy pulsing around me. After a few seconds had pasted Rin rolls over to face me. "I love you so much Len." she says confidently while staring into my eyes. I crest her face with my hand and pick her up off the counter and carry her tired body into my bed. I cover her and place my forehead on hers.

"I love you more then you could ever no Rin." I say with complete sincerity as I climb into bed with her and we sleep

Entangled in each others arms, naked is how our manager finds us 3 house before our concert starts.


End file.
